A sad ending for a family
by Charmedbloody
Summary: She comes back to save them all. But she must bind her soul to another as babys. But will she do it. Another one of my Kat and Chris fics.


She knew what she had to do. But she didn't want to do it. She picked up the chalk and drew the sign of the three sisters on the wall. She said the words and a portal opened. "Lets go. You guys first take them with us. They will not under stand until they see the girls." Three men went before her. Before she went threw the portal she saw the avatars show up. "You will never get them father. I will make sure of that." She jumped threw the portal as it closed behind her.

Paige stood there staring at the three masked men holding three baby girls who were sound a sleep. The other two sisters along with Leo stood there as well watching as a young lady in a long black cape came rolling threw. Piper noticed the symbol on the wall vanish in thin air. "Who are you people?"

She stood and dusted her self off. "My name is Kat. And these men are Chris, Wyatt, and Andrew. Yeah it's the grown up of your kids Piper. And your husband is an avatar." Kat noticed Leo shaking his head. "Leo you lied to us all even your wife for to many years. Because of your lies your wife dies in the future. What they told you is a lie. And were here to stop you with the help of six charmed ones. Oh and Phoebe you need to watch them. There um yours."

Phoebe looked at Kat and stared. "Um can you tell me the husband?"

Kat shook her head. "Not yet. First things first. Chris goes to that location for me and brings me back the little girl. The one I showed you in the picture. Wyatt goes get the other elders. They will know you're from the future if you take Andrew with you. Just put the girls with your younger self's. Go now." The boys nodded and teleported out white lighter style. "Were going to rid the world of Avatars for ever."

Kyle walked threw the room. "You're going to kill them?"

Kat shook her head. "No were going to turn them back into what they really are. And trust me Leo. We all die. Sooner or later, but we know what is to happen and were ok with it. I know my young self will be ok growing up good and not evil. Trust me Leo. Put your faith in me. Like you do your wife."

Leo shook his head but when he tried to leave he couldn't do it. The others showed up and they couldn't move. The leader looked at Leo. "What did you do Leo." Leo points at Kat.

"I did it father. You should know better then trying to turn to many people into your way. Into your kind that your child that is only a baby in this time. Might not come back and well turn you back into what you used to be. Just a normal person with no powers at all." Soon the white lighters elders showed up with Wyatt and Andrew. "Were not ready yet but were going to end this with the powers of a child."

When Chris showed up with a baby girl he handed her to Kat. "No one was watching her. How sad is that Kat."

Kat nodded her head. "I know Chris. She knows what's going to happen here soon."

Piper looked at her. "How do you know?"

"You gave me the potion and I am the girl that I hold here." Kat held the baby here in one arm. She threw the potion with her other hand. "Turn them back into what they used to be. Evil back too evil, light back to white. I tell you to turn back. So saws Tabitha the Great Witch protecters of the Charmed triple lets. So says me Kat." A white light wrapped around everyone. Leo turned truly back into a white lighter/ Elder. And the other's died right there on the spot. Kat stood there shuttering. "I feel weak."

One elder took her young self away from Kat. "If you don't bind your soul to another person. You're going to die. That's what happens when you do such things Kat. Does your younger self agree to this?"

Kat nodded her head and weakly spoke. "Yes she does."

The elders nodded their heads as Leo stood beside them feeling bad about what he did but knowing he needed to help here. "So be it then. Bind this child's soul, her body, and mind to one person. Who ever you think is best great divide. So let it be."

The charmed one's spoke then together as one voice. "Let her be one with him for ever more. Let him be her one true love forever more. From this day forth. Let her be married to him in the eyes of the elders. But let the spell truly take affect the day she turns twenty along with him. So mote it is."

A light wrapped around her younger self. The baby laughed and giggled and wasn't weak no longer. Kat stood up and popped her neck. "Well um who is he if I might ask?"

The elder that held her younger self smirked. "Look to the charmed one's sons."

Kat looked from Chris to Wyatt then back again. "Well I know it isn't you Andrew. You might want to grab your daughters. We did what we had to do."

Chris touched Kat's cheek and she blushed bright red. Kat noticed something written there on his wrist. It was her name there. She looked into his eyes and he smiled at her. "Yeah Kat its me." She smiled brightly then.

"Nice." She walked over and drew the sign on the wall and the portal opened. Andrew took the girls threw first followed by Wyatt then Chris. Kat stopped and looked back. "Phoebe goes answer the door. Its your husband to be." Kat then walked threw the portal and the symbol there vanished from the wall.

Phoebe went down stairs and opened the door to stare into the face of Andrew. "Um is this the home of the Charmed one's. I'm looking for a child I was protecting is she here?" She let him in and from there. There love grew for each other and the powers of magic and white lighter blood mixed together. Leo was never forgiven by the elders and was made human to be rid of him finally. He was happy to be just a dad and nothing more then that.


End file.
